


cherries and biscuits

by voksen



Category: Death Note
Genre: Amnesia, Comment Fic, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...yep, two commentfics about L eating things during the handcuffed-together sequence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cherries and biscuits

L is taking longer than usual to eat his bowl of cherries and cream, Light notices, a definite pause between each one; true, there's nothing wrong with _not_ scarfing down sweets as fast as he usually does, but it's different, unexplained, and therefore of interest.

He leans back casually in his chair, stretching out and closing his eyes nearly all the way, peering more closely at L through his lashes.

Thoughtfully, slowly, L pulls a cherry stem from his mouth, puts it down on the desk in front of him, his wide eyes never leaving the row of monitors in front of him.

 _Has he been eating them stem and all?_ is Light's first, disgusted, thought - but then he sees there's a strange kink in the middle of the stem. His eyes pop open as L slips another cherry between his lips, chews, swallows, and continues to work what's left in his mouth. "Are you--" Light says, shocked, before he quite realizes what he's doing, that he's speaking at all.

L turns to him and smiles, open-mouthed; his tongue is streaked faintly white with cream, and the stem laying atop it has a definite knot in the dead center.

Light shudders and looks away.

 

* * *

 

It's not the cake crumbs Light minds, and _that_ thought is surely an indication of how bad it's gotten, how desperately, purposefully annoying Ryuzaki is. At least the cake crumbs are soft - they may smush on his skin and leave horrible, greasy marks on the sheets, leaving him feeling as if he needs to shower five times a night, but they're soft.

Biscuit crumbs, on the other hand, are prickly; it's like trying to sleep on a bed of thorns when L gets in the mood for tea and digestives in bed, and of course there's no arguing with him about it: he simply stares with owly eyes and goes on eating them anyway.

Tonight is another digestive night, and Light, gritting his teeth, attempts to sleep sitting up; at least that way he won't get crumbs in his _eye_ again - unless Ryuzaki puts them there on purpose.

"Are you imitating me, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki says, _just_ as Light is on the edge of sleep.

" _No_ ," he says.

Crunch. Crunch. "I think," Ryuzaki says through a mouthful of biscuit (Light can practically hear the crumbs hitting the sheets) "that Kira is probably an excellent mimic. Sixty-two percent."

Light has never truly wanted to kill a person in his life, but he'd _love_ to strangle Ryuzaki with the handcuff chain right now.


End file.
